Fatal Fantasy
by buddyfriend8
Summary: Abby, an adventurous girl stuck within the walls of the FAYZ battles a so called 'beast', and lives to tell others her story. But a member of the crowd is less than impressed, what happens between the two?


**This is for a Gone writing challenge, topic is "Animal."**

* * *

_ Abby had been walking down the street minding her own business when something caught her eye. There, in the dirt, a faint hoof print. A little further lay another, and another. She began following them, a smirk upon her pale white face. Her violet eyes filled with adventure as she ran as fast as her short, boney legs would carry her. A faint breeze picked up, blowing towards her._

_ "Perfect, the wind is blowing my scent away from the beast," She whispered to herself in a satisfied tone. The hoof prints started getting closer together, the animal had been slowing. Abby too slowed her pace, she was getting close to the creature, and she knew it. _

_ Finally she saw it. The horse, no, the unicorn had his head high, nostrils flared as he sniffed the air for danger. Abby ducked, the unicorn's golden coat shimmering in the faint sunlight of early morning. It's creamy white mane looking like a length of the finest silk._

_ "You're mine now," She mused silently, the unicorn's ears swivelling to the sound of her voice. She reached to her belt, slowly drawing her dagger as she crept towards the magnificent beast before her eyes. _

_ One misplaced foot caused a twig to snap, Abby froze where she was, but the beast had heard. He snorted once and trotted off, his silky mane and tail flowing like a river of milk behind him._

_ Abby was quick to sprint from her spot, racing around the unicorn, and stopping dead in-front of him. She stood tall, her dagger drawn towards the beast, "Halt."_

_ The unicorn skidded to a stop an arms length before her, peering through his silky forelock with his intelligent brown eyes. _

_ "I shall kill you, beast, and take your horn as not only a prize... But a weapon," She stated bravely, staring at the beast with her piercing eyes._

_ He pawed the ground once and threw his head up, letting out a loud whinny. A battle cry. He started circling around her, a slow, graceful trot. He lifted his legs high with each step, his head high with pride, a watchful eye constantly on the girl. _

_ Abby lunged out, but the mighty beast was too quick for her child play. He veered away from the girl, but came back quickly, clamping his teeth on her arm. _

_ "Let go of me, you foolish beast!" She screamed, lashing out with her dagger and slicing the unicorns windpipe. _

_ A loud whinny was let out as he let go of her arm, moving just out of reach. The unicorn looked her dead in the eye and squealed. He rose on his hind legs and struck the air with his front, throwing his head high. There was fire in his eyes as he lowered himself with great force. His hooves digging into the dirt, a small cloud of dust rising from where his hooves had landed. He pawed the ground yet again, showing that he was still ready and able to fight. _

_ Abby had cut deeply into the unicorns windpipe, she had the blood on her dagger to prove it, but yet the beast did not die. She narrowed her eyes,"I may not have your horn, but I have your blood... Beast." She snickered, the unicorn snorting. Abby watched as he turned on his hind legs and galloped away, "Coward."_

"Wait... So, you found a unicorn... And slit its throat, but it lived?" Arianna cut into the girls story.

Abby nodded, looking at the few faces of those who had stayed and listened to her experience with the unicorn this morning.

"Let me see your dagger then," Arianna demanded, holding her hand out, waiting for the girl to hand over her dagger.

"Are you kidding?" Abby asked, "no way."

Arianna glared at the girl, "You're going to regret that..."

"Oh yeah? How so?" Abby taunted, she was afraid of nothing. Not this girl, not even the beast who had threatened to kill her this morning.

Arianna just snickered, watching the frail girl crumple to the ground. Her ability to inflict pain really came in handy sometimes.

Abby couldn't figure out what was happening, one second she was just being her normal self, the next she was on the ground in excruciating pain. He lungs where burning more with each breath taken, the bones in her legs felt as if they were being shredded. Her pelvis felt as if it had been split in two, and her ribs were compacting. Her skull seemed to be crushing her brain, she screamed out in agony as her vision began fading.

"That so called 'unicorn' just so happens to be my best friends horse you stupid little brat!" She screamed at the now lifeless body before her. The girl looked as if nothing had ever happened to her, although Arianna knew she had killed her. "She deserved it," She muttered before running off to hide. What had she done?

The others who had stayed and listened looked at the now lifeless Abby, then to the quickly retreating Arianna. All but one of them fled the scene, the only one staying behind being Abby's sister, Renae.

"Oh Abby," Renae spoke in a quavery voice as she knelt down, cradling her sister's head in her arms. "I knew one day that wild imagination of yours would get you in trouble... I just didn't think it would ever lead to this," She mumbled through tears, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Renae sat there, cradling her lifeless sister, not wanting to move. She had lost the only person she cared for in this twisted world, a tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke, "I love you Abby..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, because it sure was fun to write. Abby is an OC I just came up with while writing the story, but Arianna is one of the OC's in my Gone story 'Deadly Ties'. Feel free to check it out for more Arianna ;) Also, my keyboard decided to go half french while I was writing this, so some of the punctuation is a little messed up... **


End file.
